


Rotten Core

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angel/Human Relationships, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Because her fics have hurt me and made me happy all at once, Blood Loss, Broken Hearts, Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Scars, Secret Marriage, Serious Injuries, Unrequited Love, tastewithouttalent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: A relationship between a human and angel can only come to be if they are willing to forsake everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/gifts).



> i've throughly enjoyed every thing Tasteless has written, and this is sort of a thanks for her wonderful work.  
> However, the only idea that would come to mind was this horrible mess because...this is all i've been able to write lately. shizuka/shizuo x kanra, i hope you enjoy it regardless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  of course, i could only come up with something with the genderbents of shizuo/izaya but that's only for the purpose of this fic. i hope it's enjoyable anyways.

            Shizuka comes to Earth to guide humans into heaven. Their souls, when they finally passed. It's not a hard job, albeit tedious when there are those who refused. Shizuka wasn't too pester, she was too be gentle and allow for them to recognize the fact they were dead; before gently taking their hand and leading them to a place of wonder and peace. She enjoys this, her entire life welcoming the peace. The only fault, Shizuka knows, is when the fallen angel, Celty, takes the souls and condemns them to eternal suffering. 

   _We're not allowed to interfere._ Is what Tom had told her, as she was hovering beside him. Her head angled towards the shorter male, he looks sad. Acts sad but then he turns to her and smiles and assures her, that it was better. Shizuka believed him, all her life, she knew it as this. Peace, and content. There wasn't anything she could have wanted, than to continue to be  _happy_.

* * *

 

  "It's an easy job," Tom tells her before she leaves. Her hands clasping together as she stares back at Tom. "He's ready, and he's been ready for years."

           "You make it sound like he's been wanting to die." Shizuka comments lightly, eyes narrowing briefly. "Are you sure he's for us?" It wouldn't be the first time, Shizuka could remember Celty pressing a hand against her chest, burning her while the headless woman snatched away the soul with a soft  _mistakes like this can cost you_ while leaving in black smoke.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on, do I look like a liar?" Tom responds, looking as if he's been insulted but the smile on his face tells otherwise. "Go on, after that, you should check on these children. They've been praying plentiful and hoping their mother won't die of sickness." Shizuka's heart clenches as she takes the rolled up parchment. It's easy to slide into her bag. Her outfit is nothing but a dress, simple while her hair is tied into an intricate bun and the flats on her feet match the dress. But her wings are large; yet not like the paintings of angels. A silvery platinum but the feathers are angled outwards; and spread when she's leaning forward. To catch her as she falls and descend easily into the human world.

  "I'll see you later Tom." She waves one hand, and she's falling down. Wings dropping down hard to push air beneath before she's finding a steady rhythm. It doesn't take long to find where the human is, nor does the job. The man was an elderly; having suffered with back pains and inability to breathe at times. Once he saw her, his face had lit up and she took his spirit and her hand is raising, glowing a faded white before it's growing when she's opening up a hole that only shines white; but she knows once he stepped in, he'll be in his own heaven. No one can see her, not the way she's hovering over his body while his family stands by and cries and his spirit touches each of his children and he's gone through the light of white and Shizuka smiles softly. She clasps her hands together, offers a small prayer to the family and promises to watch over them as she does any other time she's helped a soul pass on.

        She turns, wings spreading and while she phases through walls- she's nodding at the occasional other angel whose there. Some are guardian angels, she knows this by the white outline their form. Shizuka has always wondered what it would be like to live among the humans, but those who were Guardian angels didn't know, as the fear between loving a human with actual humans caused tension. 

              Shizuka shrugs, lips curving into a smile. She didn't need to worry about it--

  "Whoa!" It's a sharp cry, and Shizuka is turning her head, it's not startling. More of a curiosity than anything, the sound was far too loud to be considered sane but too kind to be considered aggressive. Though, she's not allowed to tamper in the relationships between humans, it doesn't hold back her curiosity. Shizuka pauses then, twisting her form to see a woman bending down. Black locks sliding over a shoulder and there's a man, looking as if he's broken a law. But the woman doesn't look as if she's angry, more amused, her fingers are grasping a small purse, her body lifting and it's when she turns that Shizuka is freezing. "You didn't hurt me, Dota-chin. You just bumped into me, you really need to relax." Her voice sounds like a soprano, soft and pitching once she speaks the mans name. But it's not her voice that sends heat swirling over Shizuka's form, it's her eyes. The russet hues rimmed with thick black lashes, the way the woman turns and stares in Shizuka's direction as if she  _sees_ her. And for a moment, Shizuka worries; before the exhale of a stuttered breathe leaves her feeling empty and she knows that no human can see her. It doesn't matter anyways, the feeling of want is too strong and the need to comb her own fingers in the mass of black leave Shizuka trembling. She's not suppose to desire anything; _not suppose to crave sin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, this is short. I fucked up my ring finger so typing has been the worst for a few days and just final exams. it should be picking up soon; but for those who know my style, it's just how it is.

  Shizuka is enthralled. Far more than she hoped too be. The image of the woman keeps floating into her mind, makes Shizuka go into moments of long silence and her heart speeds up, her fingers press against her palm and they sweat; and her cheeks feel hot. She doesn't feel  _normal_. There's no sense of peace clinging to her, only the dread of want and the aching in her shoulders from the constance of peering downwards, like any moment there will be a need to go  _down_ and see her again. Tom notices the change in her, but everytime he's opening his mouth to offer words Shizuka brushes him off. It's not like her, she knows.  _Understands,_ the emotions within her are too strange and worrisome and it's spiraling into rage. She's not sure what it is, not sure  _why_ she's getting angry and worries. There are angels who are born to be angry, those who are born to protect and then there is the kind Shizuka was. 

   It's peace, she's suppose to be  _content_ with her life, but it's getting darker. Harder to focus on anything other than the need to be with the humans. It's not suppose to be that way, in no matter of her life is Shizuka suppose to crave the bliss of humans around her. 

               "What is wrong?" Tom demands this when Shizuka hovers too close to the edge, knows she can fall off the pillars of gold and white and easily fall downwards to Earth and be able to seek out the human girl whose taunting her mind and twisting her thoughts into nothing but desire to be with her.

  "What?" Shizuka responds, she's blinking and twisting towards Tom with wide eyes and her brows furrowing in honest confusion.

   "You've been... _different_. Since you came back from that job. Did someone see you?"  

     "No." Shizuka answers honestly, holds up her hands as if to ease Tom and she's using them to express the words she's saying, "I just...It's going to be weird."

  "Tell me," Tom frowns. "It's not like you. It's really starting to affect everyone else."

     Shizuka knows she can't hide the truth, there's no reason to. Tom would understand,  _should_ understand.

    "I saw a human," Shizuka starts. Her voice pitches into something akin to awe and her eyes flicker; "she was so beautiful..." She could see hardness etching itself onto Tom's face then, as if he knows where she is going with this. "Tom, I  _love her_."

              "Shizuka, you  _know_ that's against policy." 

 "I love her." Shizuka repeats. Tom scowls.

         "You don't  _love her_. You don't  _know her_. And you  **know** that being with a human... do you even know her name? Do you  _understand_ the consequences of being with a human? Woman or man, it doesn't matter. You're damning your own life to  _love_ someone who will die in eighty years."

         Shizuka can't help but feel hurt, could feel anger bursting over her core and she's frowning, her bottom lip trembles and her throat hurts. "You don't understand. I love her Tom, she's...I feel different. Since I saw her, she's..."

  "Don't." Tom holds up his hand, "do not even finish that sentence. You're forbidden to go back to the human world until you've gotten over this..infatuation." Shizuka is pricking in anger, the feathers on her wings ruffle, shifting upwards in reaction. Tom glances at them, he's frowning at the other, expression set with hardness.

   "It is  _not_." She stresses, her hands come together, "Tom,  _please_." There's heat on the back of her neck, the blurring of anxiety clawing at her belly. It could be so easy to just turn and fall forward, to let the wind catch the angle of her wings, with a few downward strokes, she could be zooming towards earth. Tom doesn't speak, he looks at her, watches the expression of desperation cross her face--

                "Shizuka, I can't." He whispers, voice pitching. "Even if we were allowed too. You wouldn't be allowed back up here. Why would you throw away a life you have for someone who doesn't even know your name?" 


End file.
